thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dying Man
Other Names: The Lost Man, All and None, Decay, Jumper, Changeling, Tinker, He Who Seeks Shelter, The Wandering King, The King Without a Kingdom, Dionysus, The King Within and Without, Reaper, VAGRANT, The Host, Fossil-Type LAZARUS, Anubis, The Skin Within, PRE15. The Dying Man is exactly that - the fear of dying, he unbalances his victims through possession. Jumping from one body to the next at the time of death, once he infects a person, they soon start to decay like a corpse. 'Pieces:' The Dying Man is not one creature, at least not anymore. He is split into multiple pieces, each with its own personality and methods. Grey Hart/Hind The Liar is a rather strange piece. It mainly possesses Proxies of other Fears, mostly Slenderproxies and Timberwolves, and does not truly take control of them. It prefers to hide out inside of them subtly manipulating their thoughts to get them to do what it wants. As such it makes it very difficult to identify a host of The Liar and in fact a host may be completely unaware they have been possessed. The Fear of Humanity appears in the blogs A Realm of Emptiness and A Lifetime of Laughter. It purposely mutated its host into a form similar to the Slender Man in order to trap A. Currently, it is residing within A's body and slowly taking over his/her mind. When asked for its name, it called itself "The Fear of Humanity" in a mocking reference to A's goal of ascending to that position. Judas appears in the blog The Thirteenth Apostle. He is initially controlling a member of the Timberwolves but leaps into the body of the protagonist, Matthias, early in the blog. He takes on the name "Judas" as a mockery of Matthias' religion. Unlike many other pieces, Judas is content to let his host continue with his life, as he believes that their goals coincide. However, Judas' actual objectives remain unknown. INSANITY is a rather violent piece. He absorbs other pieces as he is a weaker piece who dislikes the slow decay time and hates to spend more time then needed in a host. The reason he is called INSANITY is because that is what he brings to his hosts, as he makes them kill themselves before they can even decay. It is also speculated that he is a father piece if not the father, as he remembers what being whole was like and the power he once had. The Coward and Sister are two separate pieces that consider themselves to be twins and share each others hosts. While The Coward is seen as annoying and stupid, Sister is manipulative and deadly. Despite his name The Coward acts as the voice of the pair while Sister usually says nothing unless it is absolutely necessary. Relation to the Red Cap The Red Cap is believed to be what the original fragment of the Dying Man became after splitting itself into multiple pieces. The only evidence that supports this theory is the Red Cap referring to itself as the Dying Man's "mother'. Gallery DyingMan1.png|The Dying Man, as he appears in the RPG Category:The Fears Category:The Dying Man Category:Needs Pictures